


Buckling Under The Weight Of Fame

by orphan_account



Category: Britpop - Fandom, Gallaghercest - Fandom, Oasis (Band), Rock Music RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Arguing, Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, French Kissing, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kissing, M/M, Rough Kissing, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Liam is losing his voice, and one night in particular he butcher's "Slide Away" which makes Noel feel gutted. Not even able to finish, Liam sits, wiping tears and sweat from his face. Noel, is also weeping, but out of frustration. Singing louder to compensate for Liam no longer singing, the band finishes the song, and go back stage with no encore. Liam has locked himself in his dressing room and Noel pound on it. He gets no reply, and grabs a beer, wishing he could get drunk and forget. He thinks of his alcohol father and how he doesn't want to be anything like him, and only has one beer. Eventually, Noel is granted access and there is yelling. Noel decides they should go back to his hotel room to finish.





	Buckling Under The Weight Of Fame

'This is a fuckin disaster, and the song has barely begun. I doubt our kid makes his way through the whole thing.' Noel thinks as he hears Liam trying to sing. He gives his brother a side eye as he momentarily looks away, then gazes at the crowd. They don't seem to be bothered as they are singing 'Slide Away' right along , probably better than Liam.

'The fact that he is butchering my beautiful songs is killing me. I dunno what is fuckin happenin with that bastard but this is more than I can take, even with the drugs.' Noel goes on to think. He is doing his part to sing, but he can feel so much frustration running through him that it is manifesting as angry tears that can't be held back. He is sure he looks pathetic, but won't quit mid song.

Looking over, Liam has stopped singing entirely, and is sitting down. Noel catches him wiping tears as well as sweat from his face and eyes. The world is watching them buckle under fame, drugs, and Liam not being able to sing. Before every gig Noel now wonders how well it will go or if it will be shite. He and his brother argue worse than they ever have, and Noel knows it's not fair to the rest of the band, nor the fans.

Noel sings louder taking lead in vocals and guitar, dripping sweat, and feeling gutted. When the song is over, they are done, cheating their fans out of an encore. He knows they paid a lot to see them, he just hopes they believe it was worth it. 

Putting his guitar down, he practically runs backstage, ashamed at their performance and wondering if his brother is hiding out in his dressing room. Noel sees the door shut, and tries to turn the knob. Sure enough, just like always, locked. Noel bangs on the door and shouts Liam's name and for him to open up, but he isn't having it. His voice is in such bad shape, he can't even yell back.

Noel curses every insult under the sun, then grabs an ice cold beer, opens it, and sits down. He needs to be drunk, that way, he won't have to think, giving his brain a holiday. Although, he's been so drunk after shows because of Liam, he worries he is turning into an alcoholic and he refuses to let that happen. To be like his dad in any way is unacceptable to Noel.

Pouring beer down his throat, Gem smiles at Noel weakly, and grabs a beer of his own, and sits down. "You did great out there, I know I can always count on you." Gem nods, and thanks him for the compliment. "Dunno how long this can last, seems everything in this band has gone wrong. I'm so frustrated I wanna scream, but that won't fix nothin." Noel shrugged his shoulders and put his bottle down. He mopped his face trying to put tonight's disaster behind him. 

Once again, Noel tries the door knob to Liam's dressing room and it's unlocked. He goes in and immediately lays into Liam. "What sort of shite singing was that, we are the best band in the fuckin world, and the fans deserve better. Not only that, you butchering my beautiful songs every night is like twisting a knife in me heart! I know you've seen a doctor, wha'd he say this time!" Noel barked in anger.

"Laryngitis." Liam croaked. "Says I need to rest my voice so it will get better." Liam added. "Did you happen ta mention were on a world fuckin tour?" Liam nodded, a deep sadness in his eyes. He did not want this, and yet, Noel seemed to be accusing him as if he were doing this on purpose. Music was everything to Liam, he would never fuck around. The fear that his voice would not heal gripped his heart. Without singing, his life was over.

"C'mon then, we can continue this behind closed doors, no need for the band, who performed well to have to hear me chew you up and spit you out, like you deserve." Liam stood up, silently, and they went back to the hotel. They talked in Noel's room as that is where Liam primarily lived. Getting two rooms was just a cover, so no one ever knew that they were together. 

After, the door to their room shut, Noel lay into his little brother once more. 

"You know, the whole future of the band lies on whether you can sing, cos I'm not singing and playing guitar, you are the singer. Everyone has their shit together, but if you fail us, it's fucking over, our kid, this band will be over!" Noel shouted.

"NO!" Liam let out with a croak.

"This band is me life, I have no reason to live without it." Liam cried, wiping his eyes. His heart was breaking as he he stood before Noel, and Noel seemed indifferent. He couldn't help his health, and Noel couldn't understand. 

All of a sudden, Liam is up against the wall, Noel's lips crashing against his, as he is pinned. After everything said, this was the last thing Liam expected, but his mind was now focused on Noel and not fucking up. 

Noel turns his head, and opens his mouth, Liam doing the same. They devour each other, tasting their mouths, nipping their lips, and Noel grinding his hips against Liam's. The sound of their heavy breathing is all that can be heard in their room, until Noel orders, "Take that fuckin parka off, can't be close to you in that fuckin thing. " He took a step back to allow Liam to take it off, and saw the firm body he so desired revealed. 

"Fuckin hell!" Noel whispered, as he undid his shirt and let it fall to the floor. The sweat had dried, but Noel wanted nothing more than to get them sweaty again. He felt aggressive as well as aroused, and he needed to work his frustration. This was the best he could come up with. 

Standing naked before each other, Noel ordered Liam on the bed. Liam did as he was asked and lay on his back. "No, show me yer arse, I'm ridin you hard an fast." Liam did as he was asked, gently thrusting against the bedspread for friction. Noel, walked over and grabbed both of Liam's arse cheeks and massaged their firm perfection. Sliding a finger in, Liam bucked his hips and begged for more. 

Noel found the lotion and fingered Liam, then fucked him with them. "Noel fuck, I need more than fingers." He croaked.

"Shhh..." Rest your voice. We've been fucking long enough that I know what you need our kid."

Liam lay his head on the bed, and Noel pulled Liam's legs and opened them, catching an eye of what he wanted. Putting lotion on his cock, he pushed in and began to ride him fast and hard just as he had told Liam, who was gripping the sheets.

Noel continued, frustration and desire driving him, and a need to get off to relieve stress. Pushing Liam's shoulder's down, he was pinned to the bed, unable to move his cock, except when Noel thrust his hips.

Noel thought about the band, he brother, and the future, as he slammed into Liam harder than he ever had. Liam, still hoarse, just breathed heavy, his body filling with a bliss that pushed his failure out of the way for now. Noel's frustrations were also leaving his body as felt his desire peak as he filled Liam with his hot come. Liam came after all over the bedspread and himself. 

Noel got up clean himself, but Liam just lay on the bed. When his brother came out, Liam was unsure what Noel would be like next, but he seemed calm at the moment. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he rubbed his brother's back 

"If you think we can get through this, I'm all for it, but continuing as we are, I think the band should break up." Liam knew he had to do the best, because there was nothing left without Oasis.


End file.
